The present invention relates to a fruit juice automatic dispenser, particularly for citrus fruit juices or squashes.
An increasingly vast number of users tends to drink natural beverages, such as for example fruit juices, and particularly citrus fruit squashes; said squashes are currently distributed in bottles or manually prepared at the moment of serving, or occasionally prepared in large amounts and stored in refrigerated dispensers, from which they are drawn when they are to be served.
Bottled juices usually have organoleptic characteristics which are negatively affected by the preservatives which must be introduced therein, while individually prepared juices are often obtained in scarcely controlled hygienic conditions; even juices prepared occasionally and stored in refrigerated dispensers have shortcomings from the hygienic point of view and in organoleptic terms due to changes in taste and color.
Another negative aspect of juices prepared on the spot is reduced autonomy, which entails the need to provide a daily supply of juice for the juice dispenser.
With reference to the above, juices must be dispensed with the nearby presence of specific personnel.
Besides this, citrus fruit juice contains, as is known, filaments, seeds and semi-solid residuals which should be eliminated in order to make the juice more pleasant to drink.
The residuals of even a small number of oranges soon give rise to a filamentous mass which must be eliminated to avoid the jamming of the ducts in which the citrus fruit juice flows: besides, one must take into account that even rather long periods of time may elapse between one squashing and the next, in the most disparate weather and environmental conditions, so that said residuals may rot, leading to bad odors, to the presence of insects, molds, bacterial colonies or the like or dry and harden and thus become difficult to remove.